Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Investigadores de los 10 Elementos
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Tres amigos. Un gran misterio. Alguien planea reunir los 10 elementos que hace tiempo salvaron a los Humanos y a los Pokémon, para destruir el mundo y solo nuestros investigadores podrán derrotarlo. Todo comienza con la historia de una chica humana que pierde la memoria y despierta... Convertida en una Mudkip. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto y quién es en realidad?
1. -Introducción-

**-Introducción a la Historia-**

Buenos días, queridos lectores y bienvenidos a "El Secreto de los 10 Elementos". Gracias por deteneros un momento para leer esta historia, basada en las primeras sagas del videojuego de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

... ¿Qué quién soy yo, preguntáis? Tan solo soy una Pokémon de tipo planta que tiene mucho tiempo libre, al igual que muchas ganas de relataros este cuento, que sucedió hace ya un tiempo atrás en mi mundo.

Permitidme que os cuente un poco acerca de esta historia que voy a relataros, puesto que hay cosas que primero he de explicaros para introduciros en este mágico y maravilloso mundo. En primer lugar, este no es un mundo de Pokémon corriente. De donde yo provengo, los Pokémon y los humanos compartimos muchas más similitudes de las que podáis imaginar. Ambos tenemos el mismo 'modelo de cuerpo'. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que los Pokémon tienen una forma humana, pero que dependiendo de su especie, se les distingue de los humanos. Por ejemplo, los Zorua o los Vulpix no tienen orejas humanas, sino orejas comunes de su especie. Es decir, que las formas Pokémon que vosotros conocéis de los juegos, en este mundo, **no existen**.

En segundo lugar, a lo largo de esta historia, vamos a viajar a distintas regiones de este, mi amplio mundo. Seguramente, si os dijese los nombres de dichas regiones, me miraríais con una expresión de extrañeza. ¿Creéis que no va a ser así? Bueno, veámoslo entonces.

Bien, pues como os estaba contando, viajaremos por Cristalia, por Efesta y por Toskar, por donde no solo viviremos mil y una aventuras distintas, sino que además, conoceremos a todo tipo de-

¡Alto, alto! ¡Que os estoy viendo las intenciones! No os molestéis en buscar los nombres de estas regiones por esa... Extraña fuente de brujería llamada 'Internet', o más concretamente, 'Google', porque no lo vais a encontrar.

Aunque... Estoy segura de que, si os digo cuál es el edificio más importante de cada región, sabréis enseguida qué regiones son estas.

En la región de Efesta, se encuentra la Sede de Rescate.

En la región de Cristalia, se encuentra el Pokegremio de Exploradores.

Y finalmente, en la región de Toskar, se encuentra la Base de Investigación.

... Los que hayáis jugado a los dos primeros juegos del Mundo Misterioso, las conocidas sagas de "Esquipos de Rescate" y de "Exploradores", reconoceréis sin problema estos importantes y conocidos lugares. De no ser así... Bueno, os resumiré brevemente.

Entre los oficios que hoy en día tienen los Pokémon, nos encontramos tres de ellos, altamente importantes, a los cuales no todo el mundo tiene acceso, puesto que requieren mucho entrenamiento y dedicación: rescatador, explorador e investigador.

Los rescatadores tienen como objetivo principal ayudar a Pokémon y personas en apuros. Los exploradores, el de explorar territorios recién descubiertos. Y los investigadores, el de resolver misterios. Pero cualquiera de ellos puede cargar con las responsabilidades de los otros. He visto exploradores rescatando Pokémon y rescatadores resolviendo enigmas. Y aunque estos trabajos se pueden llevar a cabo perfectamente en todas partes, en una de las regiones, se encuentra un edificio que representa este trabajo. Curioso, ¿no creéis?

Algunos por aquí se preguntarán varias cosas. "Entonces, ¿existen los humanos en tu mundo?", "¿los humanos también pueden ser también exploradores o investigadores?", "¿qué se contará exactamente en esta historia?"... Quizá sean muchas las cuestiones que os planteéis, mas por el momento resolveré estas tres mencionadas.

Sí; en este mundo, humanos y Pokémon convivimos en armonía. Y a pesar de nuestras similitudes, también existen nuestras diferencias, y nos es fácil distinguir a un humano de un Pokémon, si bien por su aspecto, o por el aura que emanamos. No es lo mismo la esencia humana que la esencia Pokémon. También existen muchos de los animales que conocéis de vuestro mundo.

No; las tareas del rescatador, explorador e investigador se llevan a cabo en territorios misteriosos, lugares los cuales parecen cambiar su mapa cada vez que los visitas: en los bosques, los caminos de tierra y los árboles no están en la misma posición; en cuevas los túneles no siempre llevan al mismo sitio... Estos territorios están poblados por Pokémon salvajes, es decir, Pokémon que no han sido educados. Me explico, a pesar de la apariencia humanoide, la esencia de los Pokémon es la misma; tenemos nuestras asombrosas habilidades y poderes, y nos llevamos más por nuestro instinto que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, gracias a la educación y la convivencia en la sociedad humana, muchos de nosotros hemos podido 'evolucionar' socialmente hablando, de forma que compartimos con los humanos su lenguaje y su ética. Pero en los territorios, estos Pokémon no han sido educados, y por tanto, con el fin de protegerse a sí mismos o su territorio, atacan a los intrusos sin dudarlo, y son peligrosos. Los humanos, que carecen de nuestras habilidades, no pueden arriesgarse a morir en una misión.

Oh, los Pokémon también podemos morir, pero gracias a nuestro entrenamiento, es mucho más complicado para nosotros morir. Aunque aclarar que nosotros en combate pueden matarnos. Los llamados PS, los puntos de salud, son en verdad una aproximación de nuestra "vitalidad", la energía que nos permite seguir viviendo. Si nuestros PS llegan a cero y nos asestan un golpe potente, o estamos con pocos PS y nos asestan un golpe crítico, el Pokémon muere. Es por eso, que cuando nuestros PS llegan a cero, las placas del rescatador, investigador o explorador teletransportan al Pokémon a casa, para evitar males mayores.

Y sobre lo que se contará en este cuento, os hablaré de lo que sucedió tras los eventos sucedidos en la región de Cristalia, cuando cierto equipo explorador derrotó al malvado Pokémon que había planeado la destrucción de nuestro mundo provocando la parálisis del planeta. Se tendrán en cuenta única y exclusivamente los eventos de los juegos de "Equipo de Rescate Rojo/Azul" y de "Exploradores del Tiempo/Oscuridad/Cielo". QUIZÁ se mencione la región del "Paraíso Pokémon", así como la región del "Grupo de Expedición Pokémon". Pero quedaros con que los eventos de las dos primeras sagas serán relevantes en esta historia.

Bien, ahora que conocéis las características de estos Pokémon humanizados y las regiones por las cuales vamos a movernos, así como algunos detalles importantes... Ya solo me queda introduciros el principio de la historia.

Soy Lillisun, y seré vuestra guía y narradora. En mi mundo, soy una escritora con algo de reconocimiento, conocida por sus cuentos y sus novelas. "El Secreto de los 10 Elementos" ha sido mi última obra, y ha tenido tanto éxito por aquí, que he decidido compartirla con vosotros. De este modo, conoceréis una historia real sobre cómo nuestro mundo fue salvado una vez más gracias a un fuerte equipo.

Todo comenzó, hace ya un tiempo... Cuando dos amigos viajaban para poder cumplir sus sueños...

* * *

_(( **EDIT IMPORTANTE:**_

_A todo aquel que siga esta historia... ¡NO HE MUERTO! Sigo aquí (?) Muy malamente, pero sigo aquí xD_

_A ver, los que hayáis leído esto desde que publiqué EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO INTRODUCTORIO (es decir, este) el 28 de Mayo del 2014, os habréis fijado en varias cosas. La primera y la más importante, que he borrado los 4 capítulos de la historia que tenía publicados. Lo segundo, que he modificado muchas cosas de esta introducción._

_Bien, tras mucho tiempo con un bloqueo impresionante, una importante desmotivación al ver que era incapaz de seguir escribiendo mi propia historia por falta de inspiración, y la llegada del nuevo juego de Mundo Misterioso, dejé esto en pausa para poder jugar el MegaMundo Misterioso y ver si conseguía que volviese en mí la inspiración y las ganas que necesitaba para seguir redactando._

_Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver **VARIAS DE MIS IDEAS EN ESTE ÚLTIMO JUEGO DE MUNDO MISTERIOSO**. Sí, varias, las cuales no explicaré porque muchas de ellas son spoilers tanto de mi historia como del juego. Pero he de decir, que aunque por un lado me molestó el hecho de ver que mi historia no era tan original como yo creía al encontrarme dicho panorama... Por otro lado me sentí como si estuviese (de algún modo), "jugando mi historia". Y ese ha sido el empujón que necesitaba para retomar esto._

_Así que sí, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con esta historia **más fuerte que nunca. **Porque he reorganizado mis ideas, he cambiado algunas cosas para evitar el "PLAGIO" con el nuevo juego y quiero empezar con esto desde cero._

_Me gustaría recalcar una cosa antes de dar por finalizada mi charla. Los investigadores de mi historia no tienen NADA que ver con el GIP (Grupo de Investigación Pokémon) de MegaMundo Misterioso. Y si se menciona en un futuro en mi historia será bajo el nombre de "**Sociedad de Expedición**", dado que es su nombre oficial (al menos en inglés, no sé porqué lo han traducido de esa forma en el juego en español, pero bueno). Y lo mismo sucede con los eventos de Portales al Infinito, dudo MUCHO que llegue a mencionar nada sobre el Paraíso y sobre los personajes de ese juego (más que nada, porque me pareció un juego MUY malo xD), pero si lo hago, será como una mención mínima y sin importancia. Los eventos de Cristalia (Exploradores) y los eventos de Efesta (Equipo de rescate) tendrán mucho más peso y serán mencionados, puesto que algunos de ellos repercutan en los nuevos eventos en la región de Toskar._

_Bien, sin más dilación, me dejo ya de charlas y finalizo esto. Dado que esta será una historia MUY LARGA (he calculado que serán más de 100 capítulos), haré que éstos sean más largos, de forma que los eventos principales sucedan de forma rápida. O al menos eso pretendo._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. ¡Nos veremos en futuros capítulos! ))_


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola a todos, aquí Sunny! Solo un pequeño apunte para aclarar una cosilla de mi historia. Sí, es una secuela de los juegos de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Equipo de Rescate Rojo/Azul y de Exploradores del Cielo. Pero tanto los eventos anteriores (es decir, los de los juegos que conocéis todos) como los próximos en venir son como Pokémon humanizados. Así que... Imaginad que esta historia es un Alternative Universe (AU) donde los Pokémon tienen forma humana y al mismo tiempo secuela de los juegos para evitar confusiones :'D ¡Disfrutad mucho del primer capítulo! _

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**El comienzo de un equipo.**

" _\- Aunque los hombres se vanaglorian de sus grandes obras, frecuentemente no son estas el resultado de un noble propósito, sino efecto del azar. - La Port._ "

Era una tarde calurosa de otoño, los árboles comenzaban a perder las hojas y los bosques se iban tiñendo de colores dorados. Y aquel en el que ahora mismo vamos a centrar nuestra atención, no iba a ser una excepción. Por aquel lugar había un camino de tierra casi cubierto por hojas de tonos amarillos, rojizos y naranjas, camino que era transitado año tras año por multitud de Pokémon, ya que conducía hacia lo que sería, el comienzo de un sueño a hacerse realidad. De hecho, esa misma tarde de principios de Octubre, estaba siendo transitado dicho camino.

Él era un Pokémon de tipo planta, de 16 años y metro setenta, el cual vestía una camiseta roja, tapada en su mayoría por una cazadora verde. Del mismo color que la cazadora, eran sus pantalones largos y sus zapatos. Tenía los ojos amarillos, y un pelo largo, ordenado, de color verde intenso y por la zona por la que terminaba su espalda, surgían un par de colas de color bosque oscuro, ligeramente onduladas en las puntas. Portaba una gran bolsa color beige, que pesaba un poco, pero aún así, no le suponía una gran carga. El chico en cuestión era un Treecko y caminaba con algo de prisa, por el simple motivo de que su viaje se había retrasado mucho. Y quería llegar a su destino lo antes posible. Aunque parecía que algo se lo impedía...

De vez en cuando, dicho Treecko miraba hacia atrás, murmuraba algo entre dientes enfadado. Después seguía su marcha como si nada, pero cuanto más miraba para atrás, más se enfadaba. Hasta que llegó a su límite y terminó por explotar.

\- ¿¡Pero te quieres dar prisa!? - gritó aquel joven Pokémon. - ¡Que vamos con mucho retraso!

Detrás del Treecko... Muy, MUY atrás de hecho, lo seguía un Pokémon de tipo fuego, de la misma edad y aproximadamente, la misma altura que él. Llevaba una camiseta color amarillo pálido y unos pantalones cortos del color de la madera. Sus deportivas eran naranjas, y al igual que el Treecko, también tenía una larga cola, aunque a diferencia que la del tipo planta, ésta era del mismo color que su camiseta y sus pantalones, y en la punta de esta, brillaba con fuerza una llama carmesí. Su pelo salvaje, revuelto y rebelde, era del mismo color del fuego y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Él era un Charmander y al igual que su compañero, llevaba una bolsa... O más bien, la iba arrastrando por el suelo.

\- E-espera un poco... Yoshi... - murmuró el Charmander entre jadeos. - ¿No podemos parar un momento?

\- ¡Pero si paramos hace muy poco! - exclamó Yoshi, bastante molesto. - No podemos pararnos cada dos por tres Charlie, debemos seguir adelante. Si no, no vamos a llegar nunca.

\- Tío... Por favor... Que estoy muerto de hambre... - rogó Charlie antes de caer (o más bien, tirarse) al suelo agotado.

Yoshi resopló, y motivos tenía para mostrarse tan molesto con su mejor amigo, y es que cada muy poco tiempo se veían obligados a parar para 'comer algo', o para 'descansar cinco minutos'... Y llevaban ya un par de horas perdidas en descansos y parones. Con bastante retraso habían salido en su viaje, como para retrasarlo más por tonterías. Y sin embargo, Yoshi decidió dar su brazo a torcer, no sin antes soltar un resoplido disconforme.

\- Está bien, tú ganas...

\- ¡Bien! - soltó en un grito de alegría el Pokémon de fuego, con energías renovadas. - ¡Vamos a comer!

Charlie se sentó y dando unos golpecitos en el suelo enfrente de él, invitó a su compañero a hacer lo mismo. El de tipo planta así lo hizo y sacó de la bolsa que llevaba varias bayas, sándwiches y unas botellas de refrescos. El Pokémon de fuego engulló uno de los sándwiches como si no hubiese probado bocado en su vida y Yoshi, cogió otro, mientras sacaba un mapa y le echaba un vistazo. Ni aún corriendo llegarían hoy a tiempo a su destino. Llegarían, como muy pronto y si llevaban una buena marcha, al día siguiente por la mañana. "¡Qué fastidio!", fue todo lo que pensó el Treecko, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Nof queda mjucho? - preguntó Charlie con la boca llena, al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del Pokémon que tenía sentado delante.

\- Pues sí. Por tu culpa. - contestó, con un tono ligeramente agresivo en su voz. - ¡Eres un lento! ... Y no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! - el chico tragó la comida y después, miró a su alrededor, fascinado por la belleza del paisaje. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta este sitio. - añadió, queriendo cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Es esa la razón por la que vas tan lento? - preguntó su compañero.

\- ¡No es eso! Es que me canso...

\- ¿Y tú quieres ser explorador? - Yoshi centró su mirada en Charlie, con el ceño todavía algo fruncido. - ¿Sabes que los exploradores tienen que tener una buena resistencia física, no? Más te vale entrenar a fondo.

\- ¡Tío, no hace falta que seas tan borde! - dijo Charlie, molesto con aquel tono de voz.

\- Como sea. Tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos-

Entonces, en el momento en el que Yoshi fue a levantarse para retomar la marcha, una de las bayas que llevaba en la bolsa se cayó. Dado que la baya era completamente redonda, rodó y rodó cuesta abajo, saliéndose así del camino.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Yoshi, mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella. - ¡Charlie, coge las cosas, rápido!

\- ¡Voy! - confirmó su amigo, mientras recogía lo que había en el suelo y lo metía en su bolsa, la cual cargó después en su hombro, y salió corriendo tras su amigo.

Así se inició la graciosa persecución entre los dos Pokémon y la fugitiva baya, que seguía rodando y rodando cuesta abajo. El joven de verde estaba demasiado ofuscado en su objeto como para darse cuenta de que, hubo un momento en el que el paisaje a su alrededor cambió radicalmente. Charlie, sin embargo, que iba como podía detrás de su amigo sí se había dado cuenta, y confuso, a la par que maravillado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con la boca abierta de puro entusiasmo.

\- ¡Já! ¡Te cogí! - gritó Yoshi mientras guardaba de nuevo la baya en su bolsa, aprovechando que esta había dejado ya de rodar. - En fin, hora de moverse Charlie.

Su compañero no respondió. Seguía mirando hacia arriba totalmente ensimismado, como para darse cuenta de que el otro le estaba hablando. Dado que no obtenía una respuesta por parte del Charmander, lo zarandeó.

\- ¿Charlie, me oyes?

\- ... Yoshi, mira a tu alrededor.

El Treecko alzó la mirada y pronto sus ojos se abrieron por completo de asombro. Pero... ¿qué era todo eso?

En aquella zona en la que se encontraban, los árboles no estaban teñidos en colores dorados, sino en verdes esmeralda, y estaban todos llenos de flores de diversos colores. Unos tenían flores de color rosa suave, otros, de color amarillo como el sol, otros, de un rojo vivo. Además, había un lago ante sus ojos, enorme, lleno de preciosos nenúfares y otras plantas que nuestros amigos no podían identificar. La hierba a sus pies era de un verde tan intenso que casi parecía que emitía luz propia y el lugar olía de maravilla.

\- ¿Qué lugar es éste? - se preguntó Yoshi en voz alta, mientras miraba su mapa una y otra vez. - No aparece en mi mapa.

\- Yoshi... Es posible que... - Charlie hizo una breve pausa, sus ojos iluminándose ante una posibilidad. - ¿¡Es posible que este lugar sea el llamado Lago del Cielo!?

\- ... Puede ser...

El Lago del Cielo... Dicho lugar se encontraba sólo en los libros infantiles y en las leyendas. Se dice que una vez, existió un Pokémon de pequeño tamaño, que se sentía desgraciado y miserable, porque amaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero que creía no tener el poder suficiente para hacerles felices. Ese Pokémon, fue hacia el lago y pidió un deseo, una noche que vio caer una estrella fugaz: quería hacer realidad los deseos de los demás. Vio en el agua reflejada una enorme estrella brillante y éste, hechizado por su brillo, se metió en el agua para poder alcanzarla. Pero el Pokémon no sabía nadar, por lo que se ahogó. Sin embargo, la leyenda dice que este Pokémon se reencarnó en un Pokémon legendario, con el poder de conceder los deseos de los demás. Es por eso que el lago era también conocido como "el Lago de los Deseos". Porque la leyenda decía que, cualquier Pokémon de buen corazón, que pidiera un deseo en el lago, éste se hará realidad.

Al menos, eso decía la leyenda, pero todos los Pokémon que han hallado el lugar aseguran que, la razón por la que el lago se llama así, es porque las flores blancas que flotan en el agua tienen forma de estrella y que por la noche, el mismísimo lago parecía el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo, sea cual sea el motivo de su peculiar nombre, había algo sobre ese lugar que era totalmente verídico; nadie sabe nunca dónde se puede encontrar. Todos los Pokémon que lo han encontrado aseguran que fue por pura casualidad, y cuando intentaban regresar, no lo volvían a encontrar. Y no solo eso, sino que el lago ha sido 'visto' y encontrado en diversos territorios misteriosos, eso sí, todos en territorios boscosos. Por eso era tan especial encontrar el Lago del Cielo; porque era un lugar místico el cual solo se encontraba por la gracia del azar.

\- Eso significa... ¡Que tenemos que pedir un deseo! - dijo Charlie de repente. Juntó entonces sus manos y cerró los ojos, centrándose en pedir un buen deseo.

Yoshi lo miró extrañado. Él no creía en la magia de pedirle algo a las estrellas, al fin y al cabo, era absurdo. Si querías que uno de tus deseos se hiciera realidad, luchabas por hacerlo realidad tú mismo. El confiarle algo tan importante a un objeto en llamas que se hallaba a millones de kilómetros del planeta le parecía una de las ideas más estúpidas del mundo.

Cuando el Charmander terminó y abrió los ojos, se miraron mutuamente. Después, Charlie salió corriendo a ver qué podía ver por la zona. ¡Había tantas flores y de colores tan distintos! Además, ya que llevaba su cuaderno con él, quería dibujar las flores más raras, y de paso, llevarse alguna.

\- Al fin y al cabo, ¡es el trabajo de un explorador apuntar lo que encuentra en sus expediciones! - había dicho, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

El Pokemon planta, mientras tanto, decidió dar una vuelta alrededor del lugar. Odiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que era precioso el sitio, y además, tenía una especie de aura mágica… Que lo estaba hechizando, olvidando por un momento que tanto él como su compañero tenían prisa. Se acercó sin darse cuenta entonces al agua, la cual era completamente transparente y cristalina. "¿Se podría beber?", se preguntó el chico, tremendamente curioso. Decidió arriesgarse a probarla, así que se agachó para alcanzar el agua con sus manos y llevársela a la boca. Se quedó realmente anonadado y sonrió al comprobar que estaba buenísima. Entonces, recordó las botellas de plástico que llevaba vacías y las rellenó con el agua del lago. Una vez lo hizo, guardó dichas botellas en su bolsa y respiró profundamente. Aquel lugar era increíblemente tranquilo y él se sentía tan bien...

Pronto se puso en pie para ir a buscar a Charlie, pues estaban perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso que no podían permitirse perder. Sin embargo, mientras rodeaba el lago por la orilla, vio hundido en la hierba algo de color azul. Se acercó y entonces, la encontró a ella.

Tirada en el suelo había una chica de más o menos su misma edad, totalmente inmóvil. Asustado y ya temiéndose lo peor, Yoshi se acercó, se agachó hacia ella y le tomó el pulso. Al encontrarlo, suspiró aliviado, pues afortunadamente solo estaba inconsciente. Una vez se le pasó el susto, se fijó mejor en ella; tenía el pelo largo azulado, exceptuando la parte de las puntas que eran anaranjadas. Encima de su cabeza, había un lazo naranja que recogía su pelo haciendo una coleta hacia arriba. Llevaba una camiseta azul grisáceo muy clarito y una falda del mismo color que su pelo. Finalmente, calzaba unas largas botas azules de goma y llevaba una pulsera de estrellas en su muñeca derecha.

"Parece... Parece ser una Mudkip.", pensó Yoshi. Y no se equivocaba. La tomó un momento en sus brazos para darle la vuelta y mirarle la espalda. Por encima de su falda, se podía ver una aleta, como la que llevan algunos peces. Una aleta de Mudkip, sin duda.

Con el repentino contacto, la chica recobró el sentido, y asustada y sobresaltada, fue a enderezarse… Y se dio un cabezazo con el chico que la había cogido con tanto cuidado.

Lanzando ambos un grito de dolor, se llevaron las manos a la frente, las cuales estaban ligeramente rojas por el tortazo.

\- Ay, por Arceus… - masculló Yoshi entre dientes, aún sintiendo el dolor agudo en su cabeza. - ¿¡Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso!? - exclamó, exigiendo una respuesta.

A pesar del mareo por el golpe, la chica intentó ponerse de pie, sin decir nada. Sin embargo, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, su cara se puso pálida y su cuerpo empezó a irse para atrás.

\- ¡Hey, cuidado! - gritó el chico, rápidamente poniéndose en pie para coger la mano de la chica y evitar que ésta cayese al suelo.

Pero para cuando quiso intentar ayudar ya era demasiado tarde, y al agarrar su mano, él perdió el equilibrio y cayó también. Y sus ojos se toparon con los de la joven; unos ojos verde azulados preciosos que lo miraban de vuelta con sorpresa y con… ¿Vergüenza? Se fijó entonces que ella tenía las mejillas teñidas en un rubor intenso. Se preguntó el porqué de ello… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella.

Ahora le tocó a él ruborizarse, hasta el punto de que su cara entera parecía un tomate. Se levantó rápidamente y se separó de ella, como si la chica fuese tóxica o algo.

¡Yoshi! - escucharon ambos Pokémon, mientas giraban la cabeza, el joven de tipo fuego se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Al menos, hasta que vio que su mejor amigo estaba acompañado. - … Eeeesto… ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- ¡No! - exclamó al instante el chico de pelo verde, con la cara todavía roja. - ¿Qué quieres Charlie?

\- Tío, te he escuchado gritar. A ti y a… - miró entonces de reojo a la chica, la cual los miraba a ambos con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y mirada confusa. - En fin, ¡que venía a ver si estabas bien!

\- Pues como puedes ver, estoy bien. - el Treecko se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo que sus ropas pudieron haber cogido al caer.

\- ¿Y la señorita? - preguntó el Charmander, girándose entonces a ella. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida ante la pregunta. Se llevó una de las manos a la altura de la boca, como si tratara de recordar algo. Un rato después, contestó.

\- Me llamo… Bianca. - hizo una pausa, por su tono de voz se la notaba asustada. - Creo.

\- ¿Crees? - preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez. Entonces, fue Yoshi el que añadió. - ¿Cómo que crees?

\- Es que… - la joven de azul cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. - ¡Arg! Me duele mucho la cabeza y… Tengo mis recuerdos un tanto confusos… Apenas puedo recordar quién soy.

Los dos chicos se miraron a la vez. Ahora estaban ellos tan confundidos como ella. ¿Acaso tendría la joven algún tipo de amnesia?

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? - esta vez, fue Charlie el que se adelantó a saber más sobre los recuerdos de la chica.

\- El nombre de Bianca… Me es familiar. Por eso creo que es mi nombre. - respondió. - Y… También que soy un ser humano.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? - soltó entonces el Treecko.

\- Sí, es de lo único de lo que estoy segura. ¿Por qué?

El chico de verde no dijo nada. Simplemente, señaló la falda que ella llevaba y luego con el dedo le indicó que se girase. Así pues, Bianca se puso de pie, se miró la falda por delante y por detrás…

Para descubrir al final de su espalda, una aleta azul sobresaliendo de su falda.

La chica volvió a ponerse tremendamente pálida, y viendo el lago a espaldas de los chicos, fue corriendo hacia este. Se vio su propio reflejo, encontrándose con un extraño pelo de color azul y naranja y su vestimenta no era la suya. Y esa aleta tras su espalda…

\- P-parezco un Mudkip… - se dijo, pero al repetirlo una vez más, y dándose cuenta de que su apariencia había cambiado, se dio cuenta de su dilema. - ¡Me he convertido en un Mudkip! ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?

Charlie dio un paso hacia atrás. Yoshi hizo lo mismo, dado que la situación empezaba a darle algo de mal rollo.

\- Oye Yosh… - dijo en un murmullo el Charmander. - Esta chica es… Como que un poquito rara, ¿no?

\- Un poquito no, Charlie… - contestó éste.

La chica, que los había oído, se giró entonces hacia ellos y se puso rápidamente de pie para colocarse delante de ellos.

\- Por favor, tenéis que creerme… - suplicó Bianca, por su tono de voz parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro. - Yo jamás mentiría de esta forma. Por favor… Tenéis… Que creerme.

Tras un rato en silencio, la chica finalmente rompió a llorar, y mientras se derrumbaba, se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Todo aquello estaba siendo muy duro para ella. No sólo se había despertado repentinamente convertida en un Pokémon cuando ella recordaba ser una humana, sino que además, quitando eso y lo de su nombre, no recordaba nada más sobre su pasado. De dónde era, quién era su familia, de dónde venía… ¡Nada! Estaba completamente sola y muy confusa sobre lo que le acaba de suceder.

\- No es que no queramos creerte, pero… - Charlie se pasó un brazo por detrás de la nuca, y desvió la mirada. - Es muy extraño todo esto…

\- Esta es la primera vez que escucho que un ser humano es convertido en Pokémon. Al menos, fuera de las leyendas. - comentó Yoshi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Porque de pequeño, me contaban cuentos sobre humanos que eran convertidos en Pokémon… ¿Y sabes qué tenían en común esos humanos, Bianca? - la mirada del chico de verde de repente se ensombreció, tanto, que llegaba a intimidar. - Que eran transformados para cumplir un castigo. Porque habían cometido crímenes horribles.

Bianca se encogió desde donde estaba y comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte que antes. Si no estaba lo suficientemente asustada, ahora las historias de Yoshi la habían llevado al borde del pánico. Lo peor de todo aquello, es que como no tenía memoria de su pasado, no podía negar que quizá esa era la causa de su transformación.

\- ¡Pero eso no son nada más que cuentos! - dijo Charlie, intentando controlar a la chica. - Además… No pareces ser una mala persona, así que-

\- Que no lo parezca, no significa que lo sea. - le cortó entonces Yoshi. - Y sin embargo… No creo que ese sea tu caso.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - preguntó la chica entre hipidos.

\- Este lugar es el Lago del Cielo. Un lago oculto el cual se encuentra de forma aleatoria si tienes suerte al explorar un territorio misterioso boscoso. - Yoshi hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor. - Y este lugar es un refugio mágico que, según las leyendas, solo los inocentes encuentran. Si has acabado aquí… Eso quiere decir que no puedes ser alguien malvado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, y estando más aliviada, la chica dejó de llorar lentamente. Agradecía de todo corazón que los chicos le diesen un voto de confianza, que creyeran su historia, aunque fuese tan solo un poquito. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta. Aunque pronto su sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - se preguntó la Mudkip, todavía en el suelo. - No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí, y… Quiero volver a casa… Si es que la tengo.

\- Bueno, pues ese es tu problema, no el nuestro. - le contestó de forma borde el Treecko, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por ahora… - le dijo Charlie, alargando el brazo y ofreciéndole la mano a Bianca con una sonrisa. - Levántate del suelo. ¡Vamos, arriba! - y tomando la mano de ella, la ayudó a levantarse. - ¡Oh, y ahora que lo pienso! No nos hemos presentado, ¡soy Charlie, el Charmander! Y este taaaaan simpático es Yoshi el Treecko.

\- Encantada, Charlie. - la chica volvió a sonreír. - Gracias.

Algo hubo en esa sonrisa que el corazón del Treecko dio un salto él se sintiera algo azorado. Pero no solo era esa sonrisa, sus ojos también eran muy bonitos, a la par que peculiares, pues eran muy raros en un Mudkip, ya que esa especie solía tener ojos de colores oscuros, más concretamente marrones, grises o incluso negros, pero no verdes. "No parece que nos haya mentido en algún momento", pensó Yoshi, "y de ser así… Quizá…"

... Síguenos, Bianca. - dijo entonces el de tipo planta, comenzando a caminar en dirección al camino por el que habían bajado anteriormente.

La chica obedeció sin dudarlo, y los tres subieron la cuesta arriba, llegando finalmente al camino de tierra por el que antes caminaban los chicos. Entonces Yoshi apuntó con el dedo hacia una dirección, pero en lugar de señalar el sentido al que se dirigían, señaló el sentido contrario.

Si sigues ese camino, encontrarás un pueblo. Pregunta en él por el maestro del gremio de investigaciones. Quizá él pueda ayudarte a averiguar el porqué de tu transformación.

Charlie le dio un codazo a Yoshi por dirigirse a Bianca con un tono de voz muy borde, puesto que probablemente con sus palabras había herido a la chica. Mas por el contrario, sonrió totalmente agradecida.

\- Gracias Yoshi.

El joven de verde se sonrojó y al darse cuenta de ello, desvió la mirada. La Mudkip se despidió y salió corriendo por el camino. Los chicos prosiguieron el suyo, en dirección contraria. Aunque al poco después de haber retomado la marcha, Charlie mostró su desaprobación.

\- Podrías haberle dicho que se viniera con nosotros. - dijo Charlie en un susurro.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó molesto el Treecko, ¿cómo es que Charlie no solía mostrarse conforme con sus decisiones? - ¿Para llevar una carga más o cómo?

\- Pues menudo investigador vas a ser… - le contestó con tono borde el Charmander. - Se te presenta una historia interesante y probablemente única para investigarla y le das la espalda por ser una chica.

\- ¡Esto no tiene que ver con que ella sea una chica! - saltó rápidamente Yoshi.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no invitarla a que se viniese con nosotros?

\- ¿Y por qué sí?

\- ¡Ay, no lo sé! - contestó Charlie con sarcasmo. - ¿Se me ocurre que quizás para ayudarla nosotros?

\- Con mis indicaciones tiene suficiente. - gruñó Yoshi.

Ya cansado de aquella discusión con su mejor amigo, el Charmander se detuvo y se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

\- Pues no me da la gana dejarla sola con todo lo que le ha pasado. Voy a ir a buscarla.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Charlie! - le amenazó el otro. - O si no…

\- … Intrusos… - escucharon entonces los dos amigos.

Ambos, Yoshi y Charlie se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Un par de segundos más tarde, sin embargo, miraron a su alrededor, buscando al responsable de aquella voz.

\- ¿Quién hay ahí? - gritó Yoshi, temía haber invadido el nido de alguna colonia de Pokémon salvajes, pero si tenía que luchar, lucharía. - ¡Identifícate!

\- ¿Os coláis en nuestro territorio sin permiso, y luego preguntáis por nosotros?

Sin previo aviso, los dos amigos fueron atacados con el movimiento Disparo Demora, paralizándolos así. Una sombra salió de entre los árboles.

\- Vamos a daros una lección que nunca olvidaréis...

* * *

Bianca de vez en cuando miraba para atrás. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía a esos dos, pero aún así albergaba la esperanza de que, quizá, los chicos hubiesen dado la vuelta y se reunirían con ella una vez más. Pero aquello no sucedía, y eso la entristecía, puesto que no le gustaba ir sola. Y encima aquel bosque parecía tan terrorífico, a aquellas horas de la tarde…

La chica sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No, ahora debía centrarse y encontrar el pueblo del que Yoshi le habló, donde ella encontraría la ayuda que necesitaba. Se centró de nuevo en su marcha cuando de repente, vio algo que brillaba en el suelo. Llena de curiosidad, se acercó corriendo a ver qué era. Bianca lo cogió con las manos y lo miró de cerca. Se trataba de un disco; un disco de color azul pálido el cual era frío al tacto. Era un color bastante bonito, sin duda. ¿Pero qué hacía ahí tirado en mitad de la nada?

De pronto, el misterioso objeto comenzó a brillar. Bianca se asustó, y en un auto reflejo, lo tiró de nuevo al suelo, pero el disco se quedó suspendido en el aire y de éste salió un poderoso rayo blanco que la dio de lleno. La joven gritó y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, pero, sorprendentemente, el rayo no le hizo daño. Tan sólo le dejó una sensación de frío en el cuerpo. Cuando el rayo desapareció, el disco terminó de caer al suelo y al verlo de nuevo de cerca, la chica pudo ver que éste era ahora de color gris clarito. "Qué cosa más extraña", pensó. Se quedó meditando sobre qué hacer con él, cuando de repente escuchó un par de gritos en la lejanía. Bianca se dio media vuelta. Esas voces... ¡Eran las de Charlie y Yoshi!

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Bianca mientras daba media vuelta, corriendo en dirección contraria a su destino, aún con el disco en la mano.

En pocos minutos, Bianca se encontró con una situación espantosa que casi la hizo gritar de horror. Los chicos estaban atrapados en una enorme telaraña, y había unas personas muy raras a su alrededor. ¿Personas? No, se dijo la chica, aquellos no podían ser humanos, algo en su interior le decía que se trataban sin duda alguna, de Pokémon. Se fijó mejor en el atuendo de aquella gente; vestían ropajes de color verde, algunos llevaban camisetas, otros jerséis de manga larga… Pero era extraño; todos tenían las mangas o guantes largos de rayas amarillas y negras, al igual que los pantalones o calcetines largos. Otra cosa en común que tenían era un aguijón en sus cabezas. Enseguida le recordó a... ¡Spinarak, los Pokémon araña! Los contó enseguida, ¡se trataba de una colonia de nueve miembros!

Ambos Yoshi y Charlie hacían lo posible por salir de aquel apuro. Pero Yoshi tenía desventaja por tipos al ser él de tipo planta y ellos de tipo bicho y veneno. Y aunque Charlie sí que tenía ventaja sobre, intentaba centrar sus ataques en proteger a su compañero de ser atacado o de caer envenenado. "Esto es... ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó la Mudkip.

En ese momento, uno de los Spinarak lanzó un Disparo Demora hacia donde estaba Bianca. Ella, asustada, gritó y lo esquivó. Del susto, había soltado el objeto que llevaba consigo, y además, se había descubierto.

\- ¡Intruso, intruso! - comenzaron a gritar todos los Spinarak mientras lanzaban más Disparo Demora contra ella, mientras Bianca gritaba de nuevo y esquivaba los ataques como buenamente podía.

\- ¡Bianca! - gritó Yoshi con fuerza, a pesar de su condición. - ¡Márchate de aquí, corre!

\- ¡Ni hablar! - contestó ella. - ¡Voy a ayudaros!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues... Pues... ¡No lo sé! - gritó mientras corría para no ser atrapada.

Si Yoshi hubiese tenido las manos libres, se las habría llevado a la cara por pura desesperación. "Paciencia", se decía el Treecko una y otra vez, "creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que puede hacer…"

\- ¡Bianca! - le dijo Charlie, que había pensado lo mismo que el Treecko. - Ahora eres un Pokémon, ¡puedes luchar!

\- ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó ella.

\- ¡Placaje! Seguro que tienes el nivel mínimo para al menos hacer Placaje.

La muchacha pensó que sería una locura, pero... Si seguía huyendo no arreglaría nada, pero luchaba, lo haría por la probabilidad de salir de aquella situación tan mala. Así pues, se dio media vuelta, se concentró y placó a uno de los Spinarak. El hombre-bicho cayó debilitado.

\- ¡Muy bien, así! - le animó Charlie. - ¡Sigue así Bianca!

La chica sonrió, mientras se concentraba en atacar a los bichos a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, haciéndose paso entre ellos para llegar a la telaraña donde estaban los chicos para así liberarlos. Golpeaba con Placaje a diestro y siniestro, pero no todo iba a ir bien...

Uno de los Spinarak consiguió coger uno de los pies de la chica con el Disparo Demora. La Mudkip se encontraba ahora con los pies pegados al suelo y al intentar soltarse, cayó al suelo de bruces. La chica se enderezó y se encontró de frente a quien pareció ser el líder de los Spinarak.

\- Se acabó tu racha de buena suerte. - el Spinarak juntó sus manos y las colocó delante de su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar en un tono morado. - ¡No hay piedad para los intrusos!

\- ¡Eso es Picotazo Venenoso! - gritó Charlie en un estado de pánico. - Si alcanza a Bianca con ese ataque a esa distancia... Será un golpe crítico… Y fatal para ella.

La chica escuchó las palabras del Charmander y asustada, comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ya no solo por el pánico, sino por la impotencia de haber fracasado en la misión de salvar a los chicos. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

\- ¡Bianca! - gritó de repente Yoshi, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¡Haz lo mismo que él! ¡Junta las manos y concéntrate en atacar!

Spinarak lanzó su ataque contra la chica, pero antes de que el Picotazo Venenoso impactase sobre su cuerpo, ella juntó las manos, alargando los brazos y gritó, presa del pánico. La joven notó sus manos frías, y entonces de ellas salió un potentísimo rayo que no sólo acabó con el movimiento del enemigo, sino que además lo congeló. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

\- ¿E-eso ha sido Rayo Hielo? - preguntó Chalie.

\- Sí. - contestó Yoshi, que al igual que él, se había quedado con los ojos y la boca abiertos por la sorpresa.

Escuchando lo que los chicos habían dicho, los Pokémon bicho se asustaron. Rayo Hielo era un movimiento muy potente. No muy eficaz contra ellos, pues el tipo bicho no tenía debilidad por el hielo, pero era un movimiento peligroso.

\- ¡Hu-huyamos! - dijeron todos a la vez, mientras se marchaban del lugar, con su líder aún congelado en brazos.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos, aún anonadados por lo que acababa de suceder. Pero ahora que los Spinarak no estaban, podían liberarse del Disparo Demora sin problemas. Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Tras quitarse la pegajosa tela de araña que los apresaban, procedieron a curar sus heridas. Las de Bianca y Charlie no eran nada realmente; quien estaba peor era Yoshi, debido a su debilidad a los tipos bicho y veneno, aunque afortunadamente, ninguno de sus movimientos lo envenenó ni le dejó una herida grave.

La chica, al terminar de curarse, se puso a buscar por el suelo el objeto que antes había perdido. ¿Dónde lo habría tirado...?

\- Bianca, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. - le dijo entonces Charlie, quien ayudaba a Yoshi a terminar de curarse. - ¡Has luchado muy bien para ser tu primera vez!

\- V-vaya, gracias... - dijo ella, mientras se giraba al Pokémon de fuego, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces Rayo Hielo? - preguntó Yoshi. - Cuando te dije que juntases tus manos, era porque pensaba que podrías usar Pistola Agua.

\- Eh... P-pues no lo sé, sinceramente. - al volver a centrar su mirada en el suelo, consiguió encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Lo cogió con las manos, contenta de volver a tenerlo consigo. - ¡Al fin te encuentro!

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó entonces Charlie, señalando lo que la chica acababa de recoger.

\- Ah, ¿esto? - la chica se lo enseñó a los chicos. - Es un disco. Lo encontré antes por el camino y lo traje conmigo.

\- Eso no es un disco - exclamó Charlie, examinando el objeto de cerca - ¡Sino una MT! ¡Una usada!

\- ... Ya veo. - dijo Yoshi, comprendiendo lo que había pasado al ver la MT usada. - Así que es eso... Aprendiste Rayo Hielo gracias a esa MT. Menuda suerte hemos tenido.

Nadie dijo nada más. En cuanto Yoshi tuvo todas sus heridas tratadas, llegó el momento de despedirse.

\- En serio, gracias por habernos ayudado Bianca. - dijo Charlie, intentando sonar alegre. Lo cierto es que no quería despedirse. Pero Yoshi no parecía haber cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo de viajar los tres juntos…

\- Nada, ha sido un placer. - contestó Bianca con una nueva sonrisa. - Ya... Ya nos veremos.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, cada uno dispuesto a irse por su lado. Sin embargo, después de haber dado dos pasos, Yoshi se detuvo. Quizá... Quizá...

\- ... ¡Bianca, espera!

La Mudkip se dio la vuelta. Clavó sus ojos en los del chico de verde, quien se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Sí, Yoshi?

\- Eh... Verás... - el joven desvió la mirada. - Charlie y yo nos dirigimos a la Academia Pokémon, para poder cumplir nuestros sueños. - el Pokémon planta hizo una breve pausa, mientras ella lo escuchaba, curiosa. - Quiero ser investigador. Y... Creo que no estaría mal que tú fueses mi primer... Objeto de investigación. Es decir... No es normal que un humano aparezca transformado en un Pokémon. Así que quiero investigar lo que te ha pasado. - al ver a la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no pudo evitar ruborizarse con más fuerza. - ¡No me malinterpretes! - exclamó. - Es sólo que quiero ser el mejor investigador.

Charlie sonrió. Sabía que a Yoshi le costaba hablar y ser amable con las chicas después de una experiencia, para él, traumática. Pero que invitara a la chica a unirse a ellos, sabiendo que entonces ella pasaría las 24 horas del día a su lado, le parecía un buen paso para dejar esa manía suya de ser tan borde con las chicas en el pasado.

\- Entonces... ¿Querrías venirte con nosotros? - concluyó el joven de verde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Después, corrió a abrazar a Yoshi con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Qué bien que vaya a poder contar con vosotros.

\- ¡B-bueno vale, pero suéltame! - demandó Yoshi. Al final, como la chica no obedecía, se la tuvo que quitar de encima. - Tsk, no te tomes demasiadas confianzas.

\- ... ¿Es Yoshi siempre tan borde? - preguntó la Mudkip al Charmander.

\- Jeh, sí, mucho. Pero te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás. - le dijo Charlie. - ¡Y ahora a la aventura! ... Pero primero vamos a parar a comer.

\- ¡CHARLIE! - gritó Yoshi, nervioso ante las paradas de su compañero.

Bianca rió, alegre. Eso de contar con la ayuda de sus dos nuevos amigos le alivió un montón, pues aunque era cierto que no recordaba nada más sobre su pasado, ahora no estaba sola. Contaba con la ayuda de sus dos nuevos amigos, los cuales serían, sus compañeros de aventuras de ahora en adelante.

* * *

La batalla contra los Spinarak los había entretenido de más y eso era algo que tenía enfadado y molesto a Yoshi. No había sido culpa suya ni de sus compañeros que hubiesen sido atacados de aquella forma, pero ahora el tiempo perdido no iba a poder recuperarse. Debían ser más rápidos si querían llegar a tiempo.

Al contrario que al Pokémon tipo planta, a Charlie y a Bianca les costaba acelerar el paso. Especialmente a ella, pero no quería retrasar a sus nuevos amigos por su cansancio así que no se quejó ni bajó su ritmo en ningún momento, pero Charlie ya estaba suplicando de nuevo parar un rato.

\- Venga Yosh, vamos a parar un poquito... - decía el agotado Charmander, sudando del calor que tenía.

Yoshi miró hacia el cielo que los frondosos árboles no tapaban, descubriendo así que ya estaba anocheciendo, que en cosa de una hora o menos se quedarían sin luz. "Fantástico", pensó el chico entrecerrando los ojos, tremendamente molesto. Sacó el mapa y calculó la distancia que les quedaba a su destino. No lo alcanzarían antes de que terminara de oscurecer, y todavía les quedaba un territorio misterioso que atravesar, y hacerlo sin la luz del día no era una gran idea. Así pues, pararían a dormir al final del territorio del bosque, donde los Pokémon salvajes no los molestarían.

\- ... De acuerdo, muy a mi pesar, toca pasar la noche aquí afuera. Continuaremos mañana por la mañana.

Charlie gritó de alegría y Bianca se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba tan cansada que poder parar para recuperar las fuerzas era la mejor noticia que le podían haber dado.

\- Hey, el hecho de que vayamos a dormir aquí no significa que tengamos que hacer el vago. Charlie, vete a buscar algo de madera - ordenó. - Yo buscaré algo con lo que dormir.

\- ¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? - preguntó Bianca, queriendo ayudar.

\- ... Tú quédate aquí y cuida de las cosas. - le contestó secamente el Treecko, mientras le dejaba las bolsas en el suelo. Después, se marchó en una dirección, trepando y saltando por los árboles.

Bianca miró dudosa las bolsas y después dirigió su mirada en Charlie. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue a buscar lo que su compañero le había pedido. Mientras tanto ella se quedó sola con las bolsas, algo entristecida. Agradecía de corazón que le dejaran ir con ella hacia su lugar de destino, ¿pero por qué era Yoshi tan seco con ella? Bueno, al menos Charlie era algo más amable...

Una vez se quedó sola de nuevo, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, a ver si conseguía recordar algo de su pasado. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, lo único que ella recordaba era eso, el hecho de que ella antes era humana y su nombre. No recordaba nada más, ni siquiera recordaba su antiguo rostro. Al verse antes en el lago con aquel pelo azul le sobresaltó porque algo le indicaba que ese no era su pelo. Sin embargo, el cómo era su peinado antes, o su atuendo, era algo que tenía completamente borroso.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que aquello era totalmente inútil. Así pues, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello por ahora. Pensó entonces, que la garganta la tenía seca y que tenía mucha sed. Metió la mano en una de las bolsas, en busca de agua, encontrando entonces un par de botellas. La chica fue a beber de una ellas, pero hubo algo que le impidió hacerlo, y es que éstas no eran suyas, y quizá los chicos se molestarían si bebía de ellas. O quizás no... Pero no iba a beber sin su permiso, solo por si acaso. Aunque tenía mucha sed, se esperaría a que los chicos regresaran.

Entonces recordó algo que Yoshi le había dicho antes: "cuando te dije que juntases tus manos, era porque pensaba que podrías usar Pistola Agua". Metió de nuevo las botellas en la bolsa, dejándola en el suelo. Después juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos. "Es cierto, ahora soy un Pokémon de tipo agua", pensó la chica, "debería ser capaz de crear agua… ¿No? A lo mejor… Si me concentro y hago como antes con el Rayo Hielo… Pero pensando en agua…".

Aún con los ojos cerrados, imaginó en su mente la imagen de una cascada. Con agua limpia y transparente cayendo, haciendo un sonido mágico.

Abrió los ojos al notar uno de sus dedos mojado. Lo que vio la dejó completamente impresionada: tenía una pequeña esfera formada con agua flotando entre sus manos. Cuando la sorpresa ya no era tan grande, acercó sus labios lentamente a la esfera. El agua estaba deliciosa y fresquita, saciando su sed. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? "Los Pokémon son en verdad unas criaturas magníficas", pensó la chica con una sonrisa. Después, repitió el proceso de antes y volvió a beber, contenta con sus nuevas habilidades. Fue entonces cuando llegó Yoshi.

\- Sabía que podrías usar Pistola Agua.

Bianca, que no se esperaba para nada que su nuevo compañero apareciese así de la nada y la hablara, se desconcentró, haciendo que la esfera se descompusiese, mojándola. Yoshi lanzó un suspiro.

\- Tsk, en fin... - añadió - Con un poco de práctica esa esfera pronto será un potente torrente de agua. A ver si eres capaz de lograrlo.

La chica bajó la cabeza muerta de vergüenza. La verdad, es que no sabía muy bien cómo contestar. Miró de reojo a Yoshi, quien había traído un buen montón de hojas secas y fruta que había encontrado en el bosque. El Treecko estaba haciendo camas con las hojas y había dejado la fruta amontonaba en un rincón. Y poco después llegó Charlie, sonriente, con varios palos secos y ramas. Los colocó en el suelo y después, tal y como Bianca había hecho antes, juntó sus manos y de ellas, surgió una pequeña llama de fuego. La chica lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Eso es…?

\- Es el movimiento Ascuas. Mira. - y entonces, acercó sus manos a la cara de ella.

La chica pudo sentir el calor de aquella llama en su rostro y sonrió. Era asombroso que los Pokémon tuviesen la habilidad de controlar distintos elementos a su favor.

Charlie encendió una pequeña hoguera con aquel movimiento y después se sentó en el suelo. Los tres cogieron la fruta que Yoshi había recogido y la comieron asada o sin asar. Las manzanas estaban jugosas y las bayas estaban también en su punto. Los tres comieron hasta hartarse, y después se fueron a dormir, confiando en que nadie volvería a molestarles. Estaban fuera de un territorio, por lo que no iban a ser atacado por un nido de monstruos. Y dudaban que los transeúntes molestaran a los tres jóvenes.

Sin embargo, Bianca no pudo evitar volver a pensar en lo que le había pasado. Por mucho que ella lo intentara, no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada sobre cómo era su vida antes de haber despertado en aquel lago. Entonces, ¿por qué forzarse a intentar recordar?

Porque le frustraba tener la mente completamente en blanco, le frustraba no saber quién era ella. Pero sobre todo, le molestaba tener que ser una carga para los chicos. Si tan solo pudiese recordar de dónde venía, podría dejar a los chicos en paz, y…

¡No, no! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si ella se hubiese marchado, no habría ayudado a los chicos, y los Spinarak habrían… Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo imaginar nada. Lo mejor ahora era centrarse en lo que le había dicho Yoshi, en que investigarían el porqué de su repentina amnesia y transformación. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de un rato, acabó durmiéndose. A pesar de sus inquietudes, ella se encontraba cansada, y ese cansancio fue más fuerte que sus pesares y sus dudas.

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de salir el sol, los tres amigos se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha. Tenían que atravesar un nuevo territorio misterioso, que al igual que el anterior donde se encontraron a los Spinarak, estaba dentro del bosque. Yoshi iba en cabeza, como de costumbre, mientras que Charlie iba atrás del todo. Bianca, por otro lado, iba unas veces delante, otras veces detrás, y era porque se acercaba y se paraba a ver los detalles de aquel bosque que llamaran su atención: una flor, una piedra, lo que fuese. Se mostraba curiosa con todo lo que le rodeaba. A ninguno de los chicos le importaba, ya que ella llevaba una buena marcha y no los entretenía ni los ralentizaba. Pero de vez en cuando, Yoshi resoplaba al ver la "ignorancia" de Bianca con respecto a algunas cosas. Se repetía a sí mismo que tendría paciencia con ella, aunque había veces en los que sentía que iba a explotar de los nervios.

Finalmente, después de unas cuantas horas, consiguieron atravesar el territorio y dejar el bosque atrás, pasando así por un enorme campo lleno de hierba corta y flores varias. A lo lejos, podían ver un enorme edificio: era la Academia Pokémon.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que los tres Pokémon alcanzaron las puertas de su destino.

* * *

" _\- Una vez que has viajado, la travesía nunca termina, sino que es recreada una y otra vez a partir de vitrinas con recuerdos. La mente nunca puede desprenderse del viaje. – Pat Conroy._ "


End file.
